A Kiss Is Just A Kiss
by VeelaChic
Summary: “So, you really wanna piss monster man off?” asked Reno. I nodded uncertainly, barely a second to think, as he covered my lips with his. And monster man was pissed. VY


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

"_So, you really wanna piss monster man off?" asked Reno. I nodded uncertainly, barely a second to think, as he covered my lips with his. And monster man was pissed. VY _

**A Kiss Is Just a Kiss**

My name is Yuffie Kisaragi, I am 17 years old, and until today I had never been kissed.

Key words people : _until today_.

Now most girls spend years dreaming of who their first kiss will be with, how it will end up, all the sappy romantic details. Well not me. That is, until I joined AVALANCHE. You can only hang around this many good-looking guys so long before you start to imagine things.

Not _those _things, pervs.

And oh sure, I thought about a lot of different scenarios until I found one that particularly attracted me. And that was one that involved a certain dark, broody gunslinger.

But in all my times I imagined my first kiss, I never pictured it would end up this way. Or with this person for that matter.

So yeah, I really should explain what's going on. Well see it all happened around yesterday when we were all celebrating all of winter's cool...winter...-ness? Well, it was basically an excuse for Boobs to invite us down to visit her and Cloud. I think she's getting bored of him. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's incredibly shmexy with his lopsided smile, and his spiky hair, and that big ass sword. But I mean really?

Damn, that still makes him sounds delicious.

So we all decided to go down to _Seventh Heaven_, Tifa's bar, to celebrate. Which in Reno speak means "get wasted". And everything was just fine until stupid Vincent Valentine in his stupid cape with his stupid gun had to make a big stupid mess of everything!

So we were all hangin' out, drinkin' and what not. 'Cept Teef gave me soda cause she says she "won't serve to minors", even though this "minor" helped save the freakin' world. Anyways, Teef had decorated the bar with all these weird planty-things. She called them _"Mistletoe"_ (however, as Reno found out when he shot one, hoping for an explosion, they are not_ actually_ filled with missiles).

She gave us all this whole speech over how it was a _tradition_ that when a guy and girl are under one, they have to kiss. So of course that completely ruined my entire night! 'Cause now, instead of drinking (soda) and swapping stories, I was plagued with the idea of what would happen if I got under one those plants with a certain man in a certain red cape .

The mistletoe seemed to have an odd effect on everyone else as well. Like how Cid had moved his chair underneath the sprig in the corner. Needless to say him and Shera were utilizing the plants, err...special qualities. It was like watching a car crash, oddly disturbing,and yet you can't look away. And seeing our favorite pilot sucking the face off Shera, yeah...

Scarred. For. Life.

Elena and Rude had an awkward moment when they both were chatting, unknowingly, under a sprig of mistletoe. Tifa had pointed this out, giggling, and they were forced into a full minute of dead silence, and dropped jaws as 'Lena gave the bald headed Turk and quick peck on the lips. The silence was broken by a wolf whistle, courtesy of Reno. The two Turks both sent their worst death glares at the smirking redhead. The intensity of which was somewhat lessened due to the red pigment painted on their cheeks.

Cloud seemed to have memorized where all the mistletoe was placed, and made a point to stand underneath it when Tifa was around.

And then there was Vincent Valentine, acting all calm, sipping his water, acting as if the presence of these little buggers didn't bother him. As if he didn't _notice_. I, of course, was keenly aware that there was a sprig of mistletoe about two feet from where he was sitting at the bar.

So now, of course, I was planning and plotting ways to "accidentally" end up under it with him.

I sat down at the bar, deep in the thought when I spotted little Marlene. Little, _four year old_, Marlene. Little, four year old, _13 years younger than me_, Marlene. And what was she doing? Receiving a kiss from Cloud, who had been standing underneath one of the plants waiting for Tifa.

Yep, it was official, I was a loser.

Ding, ding, ding!

And what do I win?

What is "a lifetime of shame", Alex?

A chuckling Cloud placed her on the barstool beside me, "So, Marls," I said through gritted teeth, "How was your first kiss?"

She giggled, her cheeks rosey, "Auntie Yuffie, you're silly! That wasn't my first kiss!"

My right eye twitched, "You don't say?"

She laughed, "Kito kissed me on the jungle gym after school last week."

"Really?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh!" she said, brunette pigtails bouncing, "And then Denzel decked him!"

Tifa laughed, "Oh Barret, you're going to have your hands full with this one."

He laughed, "Yeah, she's a spitfire alright."

It's okay Kisaragi, calm down. Don't spazz out. So what if a four year old has had her first kiss before you? No big deal. Breathe.

...seriously, breathe!

I left out a breathe I wasn't aware I was holding and banged my head miserably against the counter top of the bar again, and again, and again...

Cloud exchanged a glance with Tifa, "Uh Teef, what's wrong with her?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just gave her soda."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her. Tifa put her hands up defensively, "I swear!" He chuckled.

"You all suck. You such Tifa because you have big boobs and lots of booze. And you suck Cloud because your sexy and you went for another girl who's sexy which ups both of your sexiness."

Cloud made an interesting sputtering noise while he choked on his drink.

I sighed, "Life," I groaned before smashing my head on the table, at this rate I must have lost a lot of brain cells. That would be funny cause then I really would be was a stupid brat. Ow, this was beginning to hurt, had Tifa's bar always had floating twinkle lights?

Cloud put a hand on my shoulder, "Wanna give yourself a concussion?"

I pondered, "...depends. How much longer would I have to hit my head for?"

He shook his blonde head and gave me a smile that made girls want to sigh and giggle and melt.

I just punched him in the gut.

"No pity party for the Ninja Princess."

"Got it," he coughed, "So...you really think I'm sexy?" Tifa chose that moment to hit her dear-little-blonde-swordsman upside the head and humph over to Cid and Shera who had taken a break from their Tonsil Hockey game to argue loudly in the corner, slightly obscured by a cloud of smoke from gramp's cancer-stick ("Woman! I gotta have a #& smoke, I've got &# stress issues!").

I sighed, nothing to do, nothing to do.

Suddenly movement caught my attention in the corner of my eye. Yes my prey was on the move! Vincent was getting out of his seat.

"Heya Vinnie!" I said bouncing over to him, in what I hoped was a cute way.

He nodded curtly, "Yuffie."

"Whatcha doin'?" I drawled smiling up at him cheekily.

He raised an eyebrow slowly, "..."

"Oh...," I said bouncing on the balls of my feet, "Uh...that's cool." Function tongue dammit, use words! Words are good!

"Hey bloodsucker!" shouted a voice from across the room, a voice that was all arrogance and attitude.

"I would prefer it if you used my name, Reno," said Vincent politely. Ever the gentlemen. Where my eyes sparkling? God I hope not. But that would be so sick! Vinne'd be like "Yuffie, your eyes, they're so...twinkley." Is twinkley a word? Wait..were people talking? Must fight short attention span!

Tifa giggled, "- you have to Vincent it's tradition."

I blinked, "What does Vinnie have to do?"

"Look up," said Cloud smirking. So I did. My jaw dropped down to the floor, and I was pretty sure any moment my knees were going to give into melting and join it down there. Right above me and Vinnie was, yep you guessed it, mistletoe.

I wanted to be all cool, calm, and attitude. Ya know, act like I totally wasn't secretly break dancing to Wutaian folk songs in my head. And yes, it is possible to break dance to Wutaian folk songs. Dangerous when sober however.

Seriously, don't try it, bad things happen to good people.

Vincent wasn't looking at me anymore. Reno rolled his eyes from the corner, "What's wrong Valentine, forget how?" he joked. Vincent glared at him before, with a swoosh of his long cloak he gave an almighty shove into Reno and glided off into the kitchen, leaving the most embarrassing silence of my life behind him.

Reno stared moodily after Vincent. Drunk turks do not take kindly to being pushed into walls. Ironic isn't it that Reno's best thinking occurs when he's hammered? He walked over to my mortified form slowly as if fearing that I would run away if he approached too quickly. "Hey," he said in a deep quiet voice that was devoid of all his former arrogance.

I swallowed the lump that was building in my throat, "Reno, if you're going to start on me..." I said ready for the barrage of insults how I wasn't pretty enough, a wimp, a brat, unkissable...

He smirked his deadliest smirk which took me back, what was he planning now? Couldn't he tell from the ungodly silence that I had been insulted enough for one day? "Yeah actually," he said in a deep slow voice, that I hate to say, peeked my interest, "I am." with one swift move he pulled me towards him by one hand around my waist. I was still waiting for the water balloons.

His electric blue eyes glinted, "I mean who can break tradition right?" he said loudly. Loudly enough for the room to hear. Loudly enough to carry to the kitchen, and loudly enough for Vincent to poke his head out of the kitchen – eyes glowing a deadly garnet.

"So, you really wanna piss monster man off?" whispered Reno, lips very close to my ear. I nodded uncertainly, barely a second to think, as he covered my lips with his.

My brain didn't register it at first, but vaguely I remember from movies that you were supposed to close your eyes, so I did. I figured that it would be a swift kiss, but Reno seemed to have other ideas. He grinned an impish smile into the kiss and deepened it, he tasted like champagne.

"Well by Shiva's #&# frozen ass, they need to come up for air sometime!" I heard gramps say. We both, as if on cue, smirked.

Suddenly I was kissing air. My brain reminded me that two sets of lips were required when kissing, save that dare Cid took in Costa del Sol. I opened my eyes to find that Reno's arms were still around me, however a golden claw-like appendage was digging into his shoulder. I gave him credit for not wincing.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm a little busy right now," said Reno smirking coyly up at the pseudo-vampire.

"You will remove your hands and your_ tongue_ from Miss Kisaragi," he stated, it wasn't a request.

Reno shrugged, "Dunno, vamp-boy I think it's kinda up to her. I mean, you had your chance remember?" he said with that dare devil glint in his eye. Vincent narrowed his garnet orbs to tell Reno he was pushing the envelope. Reno just continued on grinning, and brushed a stray hair from my face, Vinnie's face was the exact shade as a fire truck...

It was great!

"Well Yuffs?" he asked quietly, leaving his hand in my hair. I could hear the bated breath from everyone around us. I knew from his look that I should play along.

"Hm...," I said tapping a finger to my chin, "You know I'm not sure if I want to. I mean it was one helluva kiss," I returned Reno's smirk as the break dancing began once again in Yuffie Land.

Now what happened next I don't think either I nor the Turkey expected. Vincent picked up Reno, by one hand mind you, and placed him to the side. He then scooped me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Now normally (well not really normally Vinnie doesn't let himself come into contact with me on an everyday basis) but if I were my normal self I would let myself be dragged off while admiring just how great those Turk pants make his butt look. Not today however, nuh uh, not happening. I was doing this whole new hard-to-get thing, and I must say, I was workin' it.

"Vincent Valentine! Let me down!" I said pounding his back with my fists. Luckily, I still had a great view of his derrière.

He didn't reply he just carried up the stairs, and plopped me right into Marlene's room on her bed.

"I've seen movies like this Vinny, so if you're trying to pull something-" I started still grinning like mad.

He was standing near the door looking at the floor, he scuffed his shoe on the floor as if trying to think of something to say. I had never seen Vincent nervous before but it was quite possibly the most adorable thing I had ever seen, "You let him kiss you," he said quietly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Well yeah, it was mistletoe. That's what you _do_ Vincent, you kiss under mistletoe," I said glaring, his nervousness had stopped being cute.

"I'm sorry."

"Well you better be! What the hell Vincent? What, am I not pretty enough or something? Why was it so goddamned hard for you to bring yourself to kiss me?" I was yelling and my face was heating up, and my eyes were itchy but I pretended not to notice.

He muttered something, still looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked propping my arm up on my hip.

"I...I haven't kissed anyone in thirty years."

I'm pretty sure my jaw just hit the floor, "Not anyone?" He pretended to examine his claw and I felt a my stomach twist with hope, pity, and surprise. I never really thought of Vinny as someone who could get nervous. Not ever. He was always so calm and badass, with his big ol' cape and his sweet looking pistol that could convince anyone that the sky was green and the grass was blue if the business end was pointed at them. I saw, right under his garnet eyes, a little flush of pink creeping up from his cheeks. I lowered my voice, "But...why does that matter?"

He began muttering for the second time tonight and I almost glomped him right then and there. But hard-to-get got me in a room with a sexy vampire so I was rolling with it, "Well if you're not going to tell me..." I started walking to the door, slowly so he would have time to stop me if he wanted.

He did.

"I didn't want to get it wrong," he said blushing furiously, voice barely above a whisper that I had to lean in to hear it.

That took me back. It was hard for me to think of Vince ever trying to impress someone, or worry about if they liked him. I smiled a full 100-watt smile at the poor dude, "We could try again?" I said quietly. Finally, he looked at me, and I giggled like a fan-girl inwardly now that I could see the full extent of his blush.

I had to stand on my tippy toes, because he towered over six feet and I was nowhere close. He put his hand on my hip to steady me a little too late so I fell into him a little, and he laughed a deep rumbling laugh that was slightly nervous. I peeled back the part of his cloak that covered his mouth. He bent his head a little bit and moved towards me, I closed my eyes as I moved forward. Our noses collided painfully and I winced and laughed. He muttered apologies. Without his cloak it was harder for him to cover his embarrassment, "Maybe if we tilted our heads?" I offered, trying to remember what little experience I had gained downstairs.

He tilted his head and I pushed his ebony hair away from his face as we moved in. This time our lips met before our noses did. It was like everything had stopped, the world stopped turning, time stopped between a tick and a tock. I felt a whooshing sensation in my stomach like I just went over the first drop on a roller coaster. I was as light as a feather, I was bouncing around the room, I was flying through the air, and yet I was here, having my second kiss and my first_ real_ kiss.

It was much gentler than what I had experienced under the mistletoe. Downstairs it was sweeping, and dramatic like you see in the movies. Upstairs...upstairs with Vincent it was fumbling and clumsy...and gentle and sweet.

I was absolutely dazed. "Better?" his deep voice quiet as could feel his breathe on my cheek.

I was still dazed, "...sorry, you say something?"

He smiled, the first real smile I had gotten from him, "Am I that good at kissing?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, a little lip-action and he's Don Juan, "Hmm," I pondered, grinning mischievously, "I think you could use a little more practice..."

He smirked, "Agreed," and our lips met.

* * *

Review please!

-Veela


End file.
